Unexpected
by Random Scribbles
Summary: The question was so far out of the realm of expected that it wasn't even in this galaxy.


**Unexpected**

* * *

The morning had started promisingly. Kiku had risen early, refreshed and was able to sit on the porch enjoying the peace and solitude of morning. It was probably Kiku's favorite time of the day. He loved listening to the world slowly come alive; the sun rose higher in the sky causing the dew laden grass to glisten like it was beaded in glass.

The serenity of the garden was broken by a sudden rapping at the door. Japan frowned slightly, wondering who would be visiting this early. He glanced at the clock on his way to the door and was surprised to find that he had been sitting outside for over an hour- it was still early though, barely 7 am. The person at the door knocked again impatiently, and Kiku hurried to open it, hoping there wasn't an emergency. To his relief standing on the other side of the door was a familiar brown haired, green eyed man, with his hand raised as if to knock again.

"Ah, hello Kiku," Heracles greeted him with a sheepish smile as he lowered his hand, "I hope I'm not intruding." At odds to his polite words he had already entered Japan's house without waiting for a formal invitation.

Kiku smiled, "I was just enjoying the garden," he followed as Heracles immediately headed to the porch Kiku had just vacated; it was Heracles' favorite place in Japan's house. There Heracles sprawled out in the morning sun, Kiku sat down next to him. Japan took in Heracles' slightly mussed appearance, his shirt was wrinkled, and there was the faintest bit of scruff on his jaw and chin. Heracles' looked tired, Japan realized, there were slight shadows under his eyes, and a faint frown line marred his forehead. Kiku felt the sudden urge to lean over and smooth that line away.

Before he could give into the urge he stood up, "Would you like some tea?"he asked his guest. At Greece's affirmative he gratefully slipped into the kitchen to prepare some tea. Lately the Greek's presence had been making him feel slightly fuzzy, an unfamiliar feeling that Kiku wasn't quite sure he knew how to interpret. He hummed to himself as he prepared the tea, wondering why Greece had shown up at his house so early in the morning.

When he returned to the porch with the hot tea, he was half expecting Greece to be sleeping. Instead he was sitting upright, head in hands, and seemed to be mumbling to himself. Kiku cleared his throat delicately, and Greece jumped up.

"Ah, you startled me," his words came slightly faster than usual, and he took two quick steps over to Japan to take the proffered tea before stepping away again just as fast. There was a strange tension in the air as they sipped their tea, and Japan shifted uneasily. The two nations often shared a companionable silence, but now the silence felt oppressive. He began to babble about the tea, just to break the silence. Greece gave him a strange distracted look and Kiku realized how idiotic he must sound and trailed off lamely in the middle of a sentence. He cursed himself silently; he hadn't felt this awkward in ages, and never with the Greek. He drank some more of his tea and looked out into the garden, trying not to notice the other nations every move.

Heracles had finished his tea and sat fiddling with the tea cup, he put it abruptly put it down and opened his mouth to say something. Japan felt his body tense in anticipation, but then Heracles closed his mouth without saying anything. Japan felt his body slump in disappointment.

The sun rose higher in the sky, burning the dew off. Kiku had long since finished with his tea and discarded the cup. He felt miserable, almost sick from the tension rolling off the man sharing the porch with him.

Heracles had started to say something several times, only to stop short. Finally he turned to look at Kiku and asked, "May I ask you a rather personal question?" His voice was low, rough and little bit tentative.

Kiku answered in the affirmative.

Greece sucked in a deep breath and then let it out slowly, "Why do you pretend to be a guy?"

Kiku felt as if someone had hit him, out of all the questions he had expected Heracles to ask this was not one of them. This was so far out of the realm of expected questions that it wasn't even in this galaxy. "_What?_" He managed to choke out.

"Why do you dress like a guy? Why do you let everyone think you're a guy? Why didn't you _tell _me?" He sounded angry.

The blood drained from Kiku's face and he swayed alarmingly. Greece moved without realizing to steady him, grasping the thin shoulders. He was shaking he realized, his breath coming in pants. Heracles was angry, but even though he found himself murmuring comforting words, until Kiku's breathing had steadied. They stayed that way for a long time, Greece kneeling in front of Kiku, hands on his shoulders, until Kiku straightened up, scrubbing that has escaped off his face with his sleeve.

"So, it's true?" Greece asked, his voice sounding odd even to himself.

"Yeah," Kiku's voice was small and he or rather she refused to catch Heracles' eyes.

Greece let out a long slow breath, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I- I wanted to, I really did. But, I," Kiku broke off struggling to find the right words, "It's been so long, and I didn't know _how_," her breathing roughened again, "I-I'm s-sorry," she practically sobbed. Greece caught her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Hey, hey," he soothed, "Breath, ok. I'm not mad, ok maybe I'm a little mad, but I'll get over it," Heracles felt himself minorly panic- he was never very good with tears, "Shhhh, shhh. It's ok," He soothed, drawing her closer; her hands grasped the front of his shirt desperately.

Greece really was panicking now; he knew it was his fault h- _she _was crying. And he was a little mad; actually he had been a lot mad but he had a few hours to acclimatize himself to the idea. But still, he really wanted to hit himself for making her cry.

Kiku gradually calmed down, her grip on his shirt relaxing. "When I was young," she said slowly, her voice still a bit shaky, "Females had no power. In order to protect me, and validate me China dressed me a boy. It was the only way that I could gain the respect of other countries, and it worked. And I never stopped pretending; I was afraid that I would lose that respect," she sighed and drew back a bit so she could look at Heracles' face. Although the faint traces of hurt still lingered, there was also understanding.

"I felt so bad about not telling you; I wanted to tell you so much. But, I couldn't figure out how to say it, and I was afraid you wouldn't understand. That you wouldn't' want to be friends anymore"

Greece made a noncommittal noise, completely unsure of what to say and instead pulled her closer into an embrace. "Does anyone else know?" he asked suddenly.

"No, just you and Yao. I assume that Yao hasn't told anyone."

He hmmm softly into her hair and then said slowly, "I was hurt. I thought that you didn't trust me."Kiku protested but her shushed her, "You should know, that I will always be here, and there is nothing that you can do that will change that."He felt the last traces of tension drain out of her body and she relaxed completely against him.

"I'm glad," she murmured. "I'm sorry. I wish that I had told you, and that you didn't have to find out from someone else." She paused, "How did you find out, anyways?"

"Errrm, we-ell, I had my suspicions and then I was visiting China's house and I found an old painting of a beautiful girl that looked a lot like you. And then I threatened China until he told me," he said the last part in a semi-embarrassed rush.

Kiku couldn't help but laugh slightly at the image of Greece threatening China, "I thought he destroyed that painting," she mused.

"I'm glad he didn't."

"Did you know Kiku is a girls name? It means chrysanthemum."

"Really? It's fitting," Heracles absently laced their fingers together.

"How so?"

"I dunno, just is." Japan, gradually became aware of the fact that she was nestled in Greece's lap with his arms around her, and a slow blush began burning its way across her face.

The phone rang, causing both of them to jump. Kiku gratefully took the opportunity to untangle herself from Heracles, "I better get that."

She practically ran to pick up the phone, "Hello?"

"Ah, it's Yao, aru. Ummm, have you talked to Greece today?"

Japan glanced outside the window to where Greece was still sitting on the porch, he looked up and smiled at her.

"Yes," she said, smiling back at Heracles, "Yes, I have."

**End**

* * *

A/N: mwuhahaha! Suprise gen flip! Bet you were not expecting that.

Haha, yes. So my awesome friends Blac kRose Authoress (theres actually dots between the words not spaces, ff just hates dots lol) and I were discussing gen flips and hetalia, (She has an amazing gen flip series, and also an amazing non gen flip series. Yes, if you haven't read her stuff go read it now.) and how there isn't enough giripan fluff on fanfiction and as it turns out plot bunnies are contagious and this idea was born. And it was soo cute that I had to write it, (even though I've only written like one fanfiction ever, and that one reaaaally short and ages ago lol).

Anyways, please leave reviews! :)


End file.
